138592-a-heartfelt-letter-to-the-devs-of-wildstar-from-a-long-time-player
Content ---- | |} ---- ---- That's exactly how I feel each day when I try to log in. Last night after 10th attempt I managed to get in... thing is, it was 01:15 at that time so not much of gaming I had :) Right now i'm on my 3rd attempt. each attempt lasts 10min than I do alt f4 and try again :) That's my Wildstar experience so far ^^ Edited October 7, 2015 by Shivah | |} ---- ---- So iknow its not good that carbine got a laggy server or 2. But the thing is, people are retarded, they are like flies to a turt,, all are going to the freaking same place, look at jabbit1., all is like LET ME GET THere, now i moved my chars to jabbit 2, i got NO lag and NO point, NO Queue time for pvp . STOP QQing when there is a solution to your problem | |} ---- ---- Thank you for the support, i love Wildstar and believe it was Amazing before F2P. but even before that there were some issues never addressed that needed to be, i'm quite happy to see some others agreeing with me on such things. | |} ---- just look away man, it's easier. | |} ---- So you're basically saying that helping others isn't worth at all because you only get little reward? What have i done wrong all these years helping other people in several games, not even wasting a thought about being rewarded for it? | |} ---- ---- Going back to the 90's and stealing a catchphrase from Dwayne Johnson .... it doesn't matter what you want. Carbine does what NC tells them and NC doesn't give the slightest pigs nut about what you want. They care about what puts money in the pockets of their shareholders, they are a business not a friends in the neighbourhood center. If "megaservers" would save them a bit of money, that's what they will do. Certain things Carbine can help you with, some of those may care, but the big decisions belong to NC and you're just another number to them. | |} ---- The problem is that NCsoft should care and Carbine should listen for it is often our money they are taking. | |} ---- This isn't NC's cash cow, this is NC seeing if the game is worth keeping alive. NC have made the production money back. They sold quite a few units and had enough subs over the past year to cover it. Now they want to know if it's going to make a profit or if it's a lost cause. Regardless of anything else they are in this industry to make money. A lot of big changes devs/publishers make are with that in mind. They don't consult the players of their MMO's because, like it or not, you mean nothing to them. They don't know you're name, you are a number in a long list of numbers. They will have no problems at all shutting this game down if it doesn't reach their expectations. They have shut down 9 of their MMO's before now. They shut down the EU Lineage servers and they were still quite popular. The point i'm trying to make, badly, is that the only way to keep this game going is to hope Carbine can sort things on their end because NC aren't going to change. At this moment in time they are getting ready to bring Blade and Soul to NA and Europe, this isn't their priority. | |} ---- Nexxi isnt saying for her in general, but for the majority of people having such little incentive makes helping newbies null and void. Not everyone helps lowbies like you and me | |} ---- Not everyone is like you though, to be honest, the vast majority aren't like you. People help if they get something out of it. As it stands, nothing is gained from helping lowbies so a lot of folk won't do it. | |} ---- I...don't think there needs to be a system to incentivize high level players to help out low level ones, though? I mean sure having high level help in dungeons can give new people an edge learning mechanics but sometimes you need to be able to deal with things without calling in a ringer. If they incentivize helping lowbies with some kind of reward then it just because another level cap hoop to jump through, but instead of going to a zone to complete a daily quest you get to play babysitter. There exists an advice chat channel where people can, surprisingly, ask for advice if they need it. There are forums right here (we're on the right now, wow!) where you can also ask for advice if there's something you need to know. You can also just search the internet if you're gun shy about talking to people but at that point I don't know why you're playing an MMO. If you start rewarding people for helping others then helping others stops being a thing that people do out of the kindness of their hearts and starts being a thing people do just to get at that carrot on the end of the stick. There are already sufficient avenues for people to get help and learn, I don't think we need to rope high level people into it. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but that's just a problem with humanity. Can't really fix humanity with a video game. OH SNAP TOO REAL. *airhorn* | |} ---- I wasn't saying a reward system needs to be put in I was just pointing out that not many folk help out of the goodness of their hearts. | |} ---- ---- Tera removed Blast from the past since ive been gone?? Aww man i loved running thru all the dungeons, skipping everything, straight to last bosses =P. And as a side note to the person who started this thread. Wild Star was/(is?) dying... They implemented the mega servers because most servers were EMPTY. So you not agreeing with them doing this because it inconvenienced you is hilarious.They made the right move. If you truly are a wild star fanboi (which is fine), you should stop complaining and be happy they're working their asses off to save the game from being shut down. Wild star had a terrible launch with many problems and it seemed like an unfinished game. They done goof'd just like Swtor did.Now they're making the changes they must to keep the game YOU love alive. You might not agree with everything they did/ are doing but ask yourself this.... Would you rather them cater to your opinions OR would you rather them save the game? Btw i am not trying to be mean but its just i always see threads in EVERY mmo about "Oh im a veteran! i dont agree with some of the changes you made. Please change it back". Personally i just came back to the game this week BECAUSE of the changes they made. To sum things up. Wild star was in panic mode and is making the right moves to save the game. I like seeing them do this because it means they care. They could've just given up. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DawbmwpjuY8 Edited October 8, 2015 by Evonity | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately the meta game for GW2 dungeons is utter garbage. If you aren't geared right, specced right, and already informed of the most efficient route in a dungeon you either can't get a group or you get kicked. It's awwwful. | |} ---- Well, here is no better. I have a friend with high level character, and when he tries to help me with quests - it gets even worse. Example: Alone i'm getting quest progress like 19% per kill. With him in group and with his help in killing - 2% per kill. Totally kittened up. | |} ---- Is your friend mentoring down to your level or are you doing, for example, a level 15 quest with a level 40 guy just roflstomping things? I'd imagine the mentoring system they have in the game would allow for standard quest progression even with a higher level person mentoring down. | |} ---- Are you about Wildstar now? Is there any "mentoring down to some level" system that i missed? What i described here is how my friend helped me killing mobs for quest while i'm 11lvl and he is 36 lvl and the quest is lvl 10. | |} ---- There is a mentoring system. When a higher level joins a group they get a pop-up offering for them to mentor to somebody. That will reduce their effective level to the person they've mentored. | |} ---- Plasmajohn already said it but there IS a system that allows higher level players to sync their level to a party member. I can't blame you for not knowing about it yourself, though. I've never used it but I am aware of it simply because I habitually right click on people in my party a lot and that option is in there. I can't help it, I like inspecting people. | |} ---- ---- By rewards, people don't mean looking for a challenge when helping lowbies out. They mean getting shiny loot. When I take my 50 to a low level zone to help someone, I don't want my character bringing down to their level. I just want to get in, wreck something and leave again. The last thing I want is for my character dropping down to zone levels. That's one of the reasons I don't play GW2. They may as well just remove levelling from that game completely, dropping levels defeats the whole purpose behind it. | |} ---- Opinions are opinions, i cant fault you for having them. you enjoy it so that is good, keep on keeping on! | |} ----